Romeo X Juliet: Once upon a time in Neo Verona
by Anime768Girl
Summary: This is ROMEO X JULIET but the two's meeting is quite different. There isn't much I can say but read it!
1. Chapter 1

In Neo Verona, Italy, there were once a story. A story about two families: The Capulets and The Montegues. The Capulets were the Royals of the who city. They had a daughter named Juliet, and were rich more than anybody. But one night, all of this came to an end when the Montegues attacked. They killed the Capulets but forgot one thing. The daughter named Juliet. But this was 14 years ago, and now our Neo Verona is ruled by the cruel Montegues.

Present...

"I'm not the one! I AM NOT THE RED WHIRLWIND!" A young boy screamed. Guards were laughing. "We are not dumb. You are the red whirlwind." There were people mumbling. "Oh no! These guards are really mean. How can they do such a thing?!" Men and women were saying. But then, somebody kicked a guard in the face. It was the RED WHIRLWIND HIMSELF!

"This scumbag! I will teach him a lesson he will soon not forget!" A guard in blue yelled. The Red Whirlwind took the guard's sword and bent it to jump and he smiled. People were all fascinated by this. The RW soon started running and the guards were yelling. Then his assistant, Antonio came out and smiled. "This is a lesson they will never forget." He took out some marbles and threw it on the floor. The guard's fell on the floor as Antonio ran laughing. He ran along with The Red Whirlwind. The boy who was threatened to be the RW was cut loose from ropes and was happy.

"Odin, that was amazing! The way you punched the guard and entered in was AWESOME!" Antonio said. He was 12, and he was The Red Whirlwind, Odin's assistant. Soon, Odin took off his mask and smiled. "I know. I am AWESOME!" He had red short hair and hazel eyes. His skin was light as well. The two high fived each other...

At home...

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Conrad yelled. Odin and Antonio walked back a bit and were scared. "YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK DON'T YOU!?" Conrad was furious and banged the table. Cordelia sighed. "You know, you aren't suppose to do these things, Odin. Why do you want to save people? Be a hero? It just makes you in more danger!" Odin got mad. "These people all live in fear! They are helpless and when a hero like me shows up, I see their happiness and they have hope." Cordelia walked up to Odin and smiled. "How about we go upstairs. I can help you change then." Odin smiled. "Yeah I guess you can."

Odin took off his wig he was wearing and let loose his long hair. "Odin, you look amazing. How on earth are you able to fit all you hair in that one small wig?" Odin was a girl. Disguised as a guy, he saved others. "Cordelia, I want to know why I can't be a girl? Why do I have to dress like a boy?" Cordelia took Odin's mask, hat, and cape and put it in the drawer. "Everything will make sense once you are 16." Odin banged the table. "YOU ALL SAY THAT! EVERYTHING WILL MAKE SENSE WHEN I'M 16! BUT WHY DOES AGE MATTER?! TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I MUST KNOW ALL OF THIS HIDING!" Cordelia looked frightened. "There isn't much I am allowed to say. But tomorrow, on your birthday I am sure your question's will all be answered by Conrad, Fransisco, and Tybalt."

*SO HOW IS IT?! THIS IS THE ROMEO X JULIET ANIME EPISODES I AM JUST GOING OVER. SO ODIN IS A GIRL. DISGUISED A GUY, HE IS THE RED WHIRLWIND, A CITY HERO. THESE CHAPTERS WILL TRANSFER FROM JULIET TO ROMEO. THIS WILL BE SLIGHTLY CHANGED THOUGH.


	2. Chapter 2

*Romeo

"I want to have the best clothing ever! Not some lousy dumb clothing. I need something rich and handsome. GO MAKE SOMETHING WORTH WEARING!" The King Monteguel yelled at his clothing designer. They flinched as he threw the clothing away rudely and walked away scardely. Romeo, Moneguel's son saw this and felt a bit sad that his dad was mean. He knew that this wasn't the way to treat citizens of Neo Verona. "You called me?" He bowed down not looking eye to eye with the King. "Romeo, You know that tonight is an important dance. I am meeting with the Borremeo's today and I don't want you messing it up. So, you will not ride your horse steed and will instead stay in the palace planning the ball. Understand?" Romeo smiled out of frightness. "Yes, My Lorde. I shall do whatever you please." He walked away fastly.

"I don't understand my father. He yells at the citizens he must take care of and gets angry with them. He is feared of by others and wants me to become a King one day. But how can I be the King if he shows such a lowly character?" Romeo asked his best friend, Benvolio. Instead, Benvolio covered Romeo's mouth. "Don't say such things! What if somebody hears?" Romeo removed his hand. "I am not wrong though so I shouldn't be scared." Benvolio sighed. "You don't understand. I am saying this not just for me but for your good. I know how you feel but just don't speak such foul things. I gotta go home. I will meet you at the dance though Romeo!" Benvolio ran away with Romeo looking at the window.

At the Ball that night...

Romeo wore his fancy blue clothing and white pants. He had brown boots and was standing with his dad on the terrace. Then, the Borremeo's came. Lord Monteguel walked with Romeo and smiled. "It is nice to meet you Borremeo! I haven't seen you in ages." He laughed and hugged his friend. Romeo bowed down and got back up to find a blond you girl in a purple gown. She had a sweet face and blushed when she met eyes with Romeo. "This is my daughter, Hermoine." Hermoine bent down shyly. Monteguel pushed Romeo to Hermoine. "Entertain her." He asked Romeo. His son was surprised and danced with Hermoine. She was polite and nice and also was very charming. Romeo then heard his dad call for attention.

"Excuse me everybody! Today, I would like to announce something good. From now on, Romeo and Hermoine are to be engaged." Romeo got shocked and looked at Hermoine who blushed a little bit. He knew her from childhood but never thought about marrying her. He was a bit sad and smiled as every clapped for them. "I hope that this is the right choice, dad." Romeo though to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Odin was walking to William's play in the night and then saw him. "Oh! Odin, I see that you aren't going to the ball with a lady. Why is that?" Odin looked at William confused. "A ball? Why would I want to go to one?" She asked. William still didn't know Odin's true gender. "WHY! Because I think that you should go to one. You always fight as the Red Whirlwind! At least try to dance. It's really fun! And it's at the king's palace." Odin got interesting when he mentioned the palace. "If you would like, I could take you there. They invited me since I am friends with the King's family but I have no lady. So, go in for me." Odin looked at William with an annoyed look. "No! I am not taking your place for the ball!" Odin really wanted to go but she said no. "I won't make you a lamb in my next play then!" He said with a smirk. Odin's eyes grew wide. Since she was always and object or animal in William's horrible plays, she wanted to be an actual person. "Fine! I'll go!" William hugged Odin. "Thank goodness. I have this letter, give it to the guards and they will let you in." He handed her a letter. Odin took the letter and walked into the dressing room. She took off her wig. Her long red hair fell down as she looked at the mirror. Then William entered.

"You look wonderful with your hair open, Juliet." William said happily. Odin turned around. "Juliet? My name isn't Juliet!" William looked down on the ground. "And how do you know I am a girl?!" Odin asked. William looked up and smiled. "Well, I know due to your little friend, Cordelia. She only told me that you were a girl." Odin looked at her hands and then looked at her hair. "Can I ask you something?" She asked William. He folded his arms. "Why am I dressed as a guy? I want to know everything about myself! All I want to be is a girl for one day. Just one day. After that, I can be a guy my whole life." William became serious. "I can only say your name is Juliet. I can't say anything else. But, I can do this for you. How about you dress as a girl for the ball?" Odin was given a red gown with long sleeves. It was beautiful. "Now now! Dress up and leave! I am about to close my theater!" He said. Odin looked at him and started to dress up. She combed her hair and looked at William. "MY GOODNESS! Darling, you look amazing!" William said. Odin rolled her eyes and then said thanks to William. He looked at her walking happily.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow on her birthday. Is she going to be the same as she was before?" William asked himself.

Odin walked to the palace but was all the way in the back of the house. "It is so big for a house!" She said. Then she turned around to find a young man. And that happened to be Romeo although Odin didn't know who he was. He looked handsome with his blue hair. "She looks so beautiful!" Romeo thought in his head. "Miss, may I ask for your name?" He said as he started to become red. Odin backed away. "Uh! I-I am, am Juliet!" Romeo smiled. "Why, that is a pretty name." Juliet then thought to herself, "Why in the world would I think of the name that William gave to me?!" Romeo then walked up to Odin and was about to talk to her more in detail but then Benvolio called his name. "ROMEO!" Romeo ran away and smiled. "I'm sorry, ma'am! I need to go somewhere!" He started to run fastly as Juliet smiled. "Romeo, what a wonderful name." She thought to herself. She smiled and then walked back. "I think I am going home. I can't go inside the palace. It's 8 in the night. Conrad will yell at me." She ran away happily to hear his name, Romeo...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The history of the Capulets...

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK OF GOING TO THE MONTEGUES LATE AT NIGHT?!" Conrad yelled. Odin backed away. "Look, I don't know why you guys keep on trying to hide me. I am dressing as a guy when I am really a girl, and when I save people's lives, you treat me like a slave! Why must you all do this?! I want to know why! And you William," Odin yelled and pointed at her boss, William. He looked at Odin. "You called me some name like Juliet. Why?" Conrad got angry and grabbed Odin's arm. "You want to know so much, well then fine. Here you will get all your answers NOW!" He dragged her to the attic where William, Antonio, and Cordelia followed them. Conrad got a large box and took out a book. It was dusty and had some spider webs on them.

"Odin, I think we all know you are a girl an-" Antonio gasped. "WHAT! ODIN'S A GIRL?!" Cordelia covered the young boy's mouth and told him to be quiet. "And there are many things that I must tell you. You are the princess of Neo Verona. The princess of the wealthy, nice and not cruel family, the Capulets. Your parents died saving you from the now royal family, Montegues. And they want to find you and kill you." Juliet was shocked. She had a red face and was tearing apart. She then fell onto the ground. She was unconscious.

2 hours later...

Juliet woke up to find herself in her room with Cordelia sleeping and it was dark. The candle was out and it was 10 in the night. Juliet walked away from her bed and gathered a sword, some food, and her one pair of clothes and jumped out of the window.

While walking on the streets, she had an idea of going to the fields. It was the only place she could talk to herself and sort out all her problems. So she walked for miles and finally reached her destination. She sat on the soft green grass.

"Okay, so I am a princess and the king is looking out to kill me. My parents are dead and I live in a small horrible and stinky house. That is pretty much all I have figured out about me. And I met a really cute and hot guy who seems to like me as well and appears to be the son of the family that killed my family. What a fate I got!" Then she heard somebody. She turned around to find Romeo.

"Juliet! What are you doing here?! At this hour in the night when everybody is sleeping?" Juliet was asked. She got up and backed away. "I-I could ask you the same thing as well. The prince of the city is wandering at night in the fields? Isn't that weird?" Romeo smiled. I guess you are right. But that still doesn't answer my question." Juliet sighed. "What do I say? I can't tell him that I ran away from home. I gotta say something else." She thought of a quick answer. "I-I am actually just really wandering around." Romeo smiled. "Oh, well I ran away from the palace." Juliet looked at him confused.

"It's just that my dad got me randomly married to a young girl I didn't even think of marrying. I mean, I knew her since I was small but I don't find it right to just let him make me marry somebody of his choice and not mine." Juliet understood him and his feelings and observed the way he spoke. He was calm, nice, and gentle in his way of speaking. Juliet smiled. "Alright, I am gonna admit it. I ran away from home." Romeo looked at her weirdly. "Why?" Juliet got sad and looked at her dress. "It's a long messed up story." Romeo looked at her. "Oh! I see. Sorry for asking."

The two talked on an on the whole night and became good friends. And it was that way that the two rival clans/families children grew out to have a friendship for one another.

Next chapter coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning and Romeo and Juliet were sleeping. But they were sleeping on each other! Juliet gasped and suddenly stood up as Romeo got up at the same time. "S-Sorry! I didn't know that this was to happen..." Romeo said shyly. Juliet blushed a bit and smiled. "I-It's alright! Things happen!" Romeo and her laughed awkwardly to each other and walked around the fields.

"So, what now?" Juliet asked. Romeo sighed. He patted his tummy and yawned. "I'm pretty hungry. I will go-" Then out of the blue, it started raining! It was heavy rain and the two were already soaking wet in a matter of seconds. Juliet grabbed Romeo's hand and ran to find some shelter. Luckily, they found a wooden house with nothing. Just some wood really. "I think you should dry up... It's better if I go and find some food to eat. I could borrow your sword to hunt for some deer... Oh! And don't worry it shouldn't take me long to find some so you better hurry." Romeo ran off as Juliet walked to make a fire. She started sneezing and decided to dry off her dress. Of course she had some under clothing like a blouse and some tights.

"Romeo is such a nice guy and everything! How could he belong to the very house that killed my family?! Eh, it's not like he likes me or anything. I just gotta stop being in this dreamworld of mine. I met the guy only yesterday anyways." Juliet told herself. Then the door opened with Romeo having some meat in his hand. He was smiling as Juliet got up. She was shocked. Only wearing her underclothing in front of a guy! Romeo realized what she was wearing and dropped the bloody sword and meat on the floor. He walked up to her as she backed away. Only to fall into the fire!

Romeo ran up to her and pushed her away from the fire and landed on the hard wooden ground. Juliet and Romeo's eyes opened to find themselves in the worst and most awkward position for a guy and girl who are friends to be! Oh! What a birthday this was for Juliet! Romeo was all red but Juliet was even redder. The two were soaking wet from the rain. Juliet saw her clothes burnt in the fire and gasped to see Romeo on her. He quickly got up and turned around. "I-I am so sorry for my misbehavior... I just tried to save you from the fire. Please pardon me." Romeo threw his cloak that was blue onto Juliet to dry her up and cover her body. Juliet was still scared and devastated though.

"He saw everything of me!" She thought. Juliet and Romeo had nothing to say to each other...

**Author's Note: HEY! So... Wasn't this chapter cool and hot?! Next is gonna just be a little more exciting. Not in the sense of anything "weird" but romantic and sweet... STAY TUNED FOR MORE AWESOME STUFF!**

**_By the way.. After this I thought of making my own type of Avatar: Legend of Korra shiz. Better and by the way: IT GOT NO BENDING!_**

Gonna give the character outlines soon to understand the story a bit more...

AWESOMENESS  
AMY


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet walked out with Romeo's cloak on. He looked at the ground shamelessly. "I am sorry for seeing you like that. I didn't mean to you know... do that." Juliet smiled but on the inside she was really shy and worried. "It's alright. I am fine. I mean I'm not fine with the fact that a guy saw me in my underclothing but I know you had no bad thinking or doings in mind. So it's a mistake. Let the bygones be a bygone." Romeo sighed. "OH! Cause I though that you would beat my ass or something. Usually women would do something like that." Juliet laughed. "Of course I wouldn't do that! I guess I'm not like those women you are talking about." Romeo looked at Juliet and picked up a flower. He was blushing. "You said that your birthday was today over the talk we had last night. And probably it's not the best birthday so far but, happy birthday." He handed the rose to Juliet. "Oh! Thanks! And it wasn't the best birthday so far but it is still day so how about we make it the best birthday ever?" Juliet asked Romeo. "What do you mean?" Juliet smiled. "We can go to a restaurant! Actually to be honest I never went to one in my entire life. I only tasted the food Cordelia ever made for me." Romeo put his hand on Juliet's shoulder. "Fine! I got a ton of money. Let's waste it." The two walked to the city.

"Okay, first you need to change your image. We can't let you look like that as a princess being hunted down. How about this?" Romeo picked out a purple dress made out of silk embroidery for Juliet. She didn't like it though. He sighed and walked around the store to buy and find more dresses. Juliet set her eyes on one dress though. It was yellow and had red embroidery. But it was too expensive. She smiled and grabbed Romeo's arm. "I am perfectly fine the way I am. Nobody will see me. Now let's get some food!" Romeo walked away. "Wait outside. I am about to come back." He talked to the store manager about something. Juliet waited for 10 minutes. "What were you doing?" Romeo scratched his head. "I was just um... getting to talk to the manager about the shoes they had. I wondered if they had any men sizes instead of all girl shoes." Juliet look at Romeo weirdly. "I'll believe that for now." Romeo nodded. The two took some food and drinks and went back to the fields.

"Juliet, about our families and their history, I am sorry my dad killed your parents. It was unneeded and totally unnecessary. I am thankful to talk to the true princess of this country." Romeo said while he ate the garlic bread. Juliet looked down at her wine cup. "No, it's not your fault. I just wish that everything didn't need to be this way. The Montegues and Capulets hatred. Can't it all end?" Juliet asked. Romeo's face became a bit more serious. "What my father did to you can't end their hatred. He wants to kill you. But I won't let that happen." Juliet blushed. Romeo got up and ran off. "I gotta go get something! I will come back!" Juliet was surprised. "Alright then." She continued to eat. just 25 minutes later Romeo came with a package. It looked like a dress really. He was panting and had been running it looked like. "Juliet, th-this is f-for y-you. Happy Birthday." He handed a package of the yellow and red dress she was looking at earlier. "I was looking at this in the store. How did you know I liked it?" Juliet asked. Romeo scratched his head. "Just wear the dress. I knew you liked it because you kept on looking at it!" Juliet hugged him and went to change in the wooden house. She was beautiful. Her hair was down all curly and everything.

Two weeks later...

Romeo just couldn't stop thinking about Juliet. She was gorgeous, nice, friendly, and the type of girl he would dream of always. "What am I thinking?! I am the son of the Montegues. She is a princess of the Capulets. We can never be together." Romeo told himself. "You know what, I am gonna give it a shot. I will propose to her tomorrow. Anyways, it is New Years. So by tonight, 12 AM is the time I will ask for her hand in marriage." Romeo said with confidence. Inside he was worried what would happen though. What if she rejected him?


	7. Chapter 7

Romeo was talking to Juliet about random stuff. Mainly their family but other things as well. "Juliet, what do you see in a guy?" Romeo asked Juliet nervously. She looked at him weirdly. "What a random question is that? But now that you asked for an answer, I guess I want to marry a guy who is more like a husband in a friend. You know, I don't want to marry my friend but also have feelings for that one guy as well... What girl do you want to marry anyways, Romeo?" Juliet elbowed Romeo and smiled. He blushed and scratched his head. "Well, I-I want to marry a girl like-" He stopped and thought about what he was about to say. "I think that I will marry a girl that you know." Romeo said. Juliet smiled in excitement. "REALLY! Who is it?!" She asked impatiently. Romeo sighed. "Can't tell ya. But I will tell you tonight at 12." He said to Juliet. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But, what is going on with your family?" She asked. Romeo looked at her. "Well, they are all searching for me around the city. But I don't wanna go home." Romeo said angrily. Juliet got a bit worried about him. "Romeo, I hope you don't mind, but the whole country knows about the king, but where is the queen?" Juliet asked. Romeo looked down at his feet on the grass.

"Well, my mom is alive but she moved out of the palace. She just didn't like the way my father treated the whole nation you know. She was a very sweet and young woman. My mom stayed until I was 8 and left me. She gave me her address though. I never met her though. Not for 10 years." Juliet looked at Romeo sadly. "I am sorry for what happened." Romeo smiled. "It's not your fault my dad's an asshole. I mean he just is like that." Romeo said. Juliet relaxed with Romeo a bit and started talking to him.

2 hours later...

"It's almost 12. In about 5 minutes, you are to tell me your future wife!" Juliet said. Romeo took a gulp. "Well, you can't say my future wife like that. I don't even know if she will accept me as a husband." Juliet elbowed Romeo. "Hey! If you proposed to me, I would totally go marry you." Romeo looked at her awkwardly. "That is if you asked me..." Juliet said laughing faintly. It was just 1 minute till new years and boy was Romeo scared as ever. He took a deep breath in and took out a ring. It was silver and had a diamond.

"Juliet, like I said, the person I would want to marry is somebody you know. And that person is you. So, I ask for your hand in marriage!" Romeo closed his eyes tightly scared for Juliet's response. "I-I don't know what to say!" Juliet said. Romeo sighed. "I knew you wouldn't accept-" Juliet punched Romeo in the face. "Who in the world said that?! I-I accept!" Juliet said with a red face. She wore the ring on her finger and smiled. "Romeo, can I ask something though?" He nodded. "What?"

"Um, how old are you?" She asked him. "I am eighteen. You?" Juliet's eyes widened. "Oh! I just am surprised to know that our age gap isn't that big. I mean, I thought I'd marry a guy 2 times older than me." Juliet said. (In the olden days, girls would marry at a young age. I mean like 13 14 type of age to men older than them.) Romeo grabbed Juliet's waist and kissed her on the lips. The two were hugging each other as the fireworks bursted.

And so that is my chapter ending. ACTION COMING UP SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

It was probably a month after Romeo and Juliet were married. The two were so happy and had lived in the small wooden house in the fields. But, let's see what is going on with their families...

"Sir, I report to tell you that the son of the king Montegue is also missing as well." One of Conrad's soldiers said. He banged the table. "Dammit! It's been 3 months and now you give me this crap? I knew it all along. She most likely saw him at the ball and liked him. Where could have this scoundrel tricked her into falling for her. She is a princess, not belonging to some filthy rich house like the Montegues." Conrad commanded the soldiers to find Juliet by tonight. Cordelia heard of this and had a flashback.

*flashback*

Cordelia had received a letter from Juliet. She opened it and read on her bed and locked all the doors so that nobody knew Juliet had sent her a letter.

"Hey Cordelia! I am safe and dont worry I am perfectly fine. I actually have a small house to live in. I want to tell you only and first that I am married to Lord Montegue's son, Romeo. I am sure you know him. Everybody does. Cordelia, he has married me and left his home to come with me. We are both fine and are safe and sound. All is well and don't worry for me please. And swear on our friendship that you won't tell any soul that this letter existed. In fact, burn it off when you finish it! I will write soon.

Juliet

your bestest friend!"

Cordelia laughed to herself. Juliet had that messed up handwriting still. Then she through the paper in water and burnt it in flames crying in happiness.

*reality*

Cordelia ran up to find William in front of her. He looked at her suspiciously and smiled. "Come on, we will talk in your room."

Cordelia explained to William about the letter and wept in tears. He patted her back. "Cordelia, if I can say something about this choice Juliet made, it's that she is brave and has done the right thing. I know you think she is in danger but hey, she is the daughter of the Capulets. Nothing can go wrong. Their blood is strong and powerful. And like I say to my mother, everything is fair in love and war." Cordelia looked at William and hugged him. Then Conrad saw Cordelia and was outraged. He had heard every single word and grabbed her wrist.

"CORDELIA, HOW DARE YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME! I PAY FOR YOU TO LIVE IN THIS HOUSE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU-" William interrupted. "Actually you are forgetting that this is my house and I pay for-" Conrad yelled. "WILLIAM SHUT YOUR TRAP! CORDELIA, YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHERE JULIET IS. IF YOU ARE HER TRUE FRIEND YOU WILL SAY THE TRUTH TO ME!" Cordelia was scared and didn't know what to say. William got angry and removed Conrad's old man hands off of Cordelia's wrist. "This is no way to treat a lady, sir!" William said. Conrad chuckled to himself. "Lady? This is my servant. I can throw her out of this house if I want to!" Cordelia was red and slapped Conrad.

"I am no servant. I am the close friend of Juliet since she was small. Only I know how she feels, and I know that Juliet is safe and sound. You say you are her Godfather and are the closest to her and you want to kill her love?! I am sorry Conrad. but I don't think you know that I am the sister of Hermoine! So look at yourself and then talk to me. Wherever she is, she is well and healthy. That is all you can get out of me!" Then a soldier reported in and was panting. "Sir! We have found Juliet and the Montegue's son, Romeo." Cordelia was shocked and dropped onto the floor. William helped her up as Conrad smiled. "Great, now that scumbag, Romeo can pay for everything he has done to hurt Juliet."

I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED A LOT, BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON!


End file.
